


Ficlet #1

by Drago



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I blame lack of sleep, M/M, Size Kink, big hands, what am i even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock fantasizes about John.</p>
<p>And it needs to be noted that English is not my 1st language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet #1

  
John Watson wasn’t a particularly handsome boy. Some may even say he was ordinary, but his easy smile, fair hair and gentle eyes did things to Sherlock, made his belly burn with desire. He couldn’t stop thinking about John’s tanned, golden skin. He needed to taste it, mark as his, leave bruised to warn off potential suitors.  
He dreamt about John’s slim hips, they would fit perfectly in his big hands. He would be able to easily lift the boy, take him however he wanted, even if John struggled.

He wanted the boy to be soft and pliant under his hands, God knows he wouldn’t take John against his will, but the mere thought that he may struggle made Sherlock’s cock harden and throb with want. He ought to be ashamed of himself, but no one else, apart from John, has thought him to be good, so why should he bother with pretending?  
The only thing that did worry him was the ridiculously short amount of time it took him to come to the fantasy of John chocking on his dick.


End file.
